1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus for slitting and/or grooving material sheets, and more particularly to an apparatus for longitudinally slitting and/or grooving sheets of corrugated board having a plurality of tool members which can be selectively engaged with the corrugated board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of an existing apparatus for longitudinally slitting and/or grooving material sheets is shown in German Disclosure DE-PS 32 02 914. A major disadvantage with the apparatus of that German Disclosure is that it is impossible to change tools during operation of the apparatus.
It therefore is desirable to provide an apparatus for longitudinally slitting and/or grooving material sheets, particularly sheets of corrugated board, which enables replacement of damaged or worn tools or substitution of tools with other slitting and/or grooving profiles during operation of the apparatus within a minimum amount of time.